<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoplifters Of The World by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150928">Shoplifters Of The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cop Fetish, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Police, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa gets out of getting arrested using the best way she knows how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shoplifters Of The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa was driving to the mall in her 96' Pontiac with a smirk on her face. She'd brought her favorite Sephora backpack - as in, the one that was the most convenient for shoplifting. She parked near the entrance of the mall for a quick getaway if need be and put on her black face mask and Gucci sunglasses (which she also stole). Vanessa waltzed into the mall and made her way to Sephora, where she had a mental list: all the designer lipstick, lipglosses, eyeshadows, and whatever else she could get her hands on.</p><p>She walked around the store, crouching down and pretending to look at things as she slid a Too Faced highlighter into her bag. She got up and flipped her long, straight, burgundy hair to the side of her shoulder as she looked around and grabbed handfuls of Tom Ford lipsticks. She grabbed YSL foundation and concealer, KVD eyebrow pomade and liquid lipsticks, and much more until an employee walked up to her. Vanessa's heart raced but she kept her cool.</p><p>"Hi, young lady, what are you doing?" Vanessa scoffed.</p><p>"What's it look like? Shopping. Duh." The girl pressed her lips together.</p><p>"Hm, okay. You're not stealing anything, right?" Vanessa crossed her arms.</p><p>"Of course not." The girl nodded.</p><p>"Will you come to the back of the store with me?" Vanessa huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Fine." The girl escorted Vanessa into the back and brought up a surveillance video.</p><p>"So this isn't you?" The video showed Vanessa loading up on makeup and Vanessa mentally face palmed. When the fuck did they put security cameras in?!</p><p>"What if it is?" The girl frowned.</p><p>"I'm gonna have to call security. Stay here while I do." Vanessa rolled her eyes again and sat down as she called security. They got there quickly and didn't even begin to question Vanessa. One of the guards took hold of Vanessa's arm and she punched him as hard as she could.</p><p>"Don't fucking touch me!" The guard didn't flinch and he got on his walkie talkie.</p><p>"Yeah get the police here, the suspect just assaulted me." ASSAULT? How was a punch assault?!</p><p>"You pussy ass motherfucker, bring the police here they ain't gon do shit!" Everyone in Sephora was staring at Vanessa and she raised her arms up.</p><p>"The fuck y'all lookin at?!" The customers quickly resumed looking at makeup and skin care products and the guards grabbed Vanessa's arms, holding her in place. She kicked and screamed until two cops got there.</p><p>"Oink, oink, hi piggies," Vanessa said with a smirk that no one could see, and the cops sighed. However, Vanessa looked at the guy cop and she couldn't believe her eyes. He looked pretty old, but he was hot as FUCK.</p><p>"Miss, take off your mask and sunglasses." The guards let go of Vanessa and she took them off, glaring at the girl cop and scrunching up her nose.</p><p>"We heard that you assaulted this guard. Can we see your ID?" Vanessa rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I dunno, CAN you?" The guy cop softly laughed.</p><p>"Give us your ID, little girl." Vanessa absolutely detested that name but she got her ID out anyway.</p><p>"Looks like yesterday was your eighteenth birthday. Well, happy belated birthday miss Mateo, but you're under arrest." Vanessa's eyes widened. Shit, shit shit!</p><p>"You can't arrest me!" The girl cop snatched Vanessa's backpack off her back and stifled through it, taking out thousands of dollars worth of makeup.</p><p>"This is felony theft, and you assaulted someone. You're going to jail." Vanessa gritted her teeth as the guy cop grabbed her arm. She took a quick look at his name tag; Brock Hayhoe, it read.</p><p>"Brock, please don't do this, I can't go to jail!" The cop, Brock, chuckled.</p><p>"That's 'officer' to you, missy." Vanessa bit her lip as they put her in handcuffs and escorted her to the car. They read her her Miranda rights and Vanessa had tears in her eyes. She was too damn pretty for jail, she would get her ass beat for sure in the clink.</p><p>"Brock," Vanessa said seductively.</p><p>"Is there... anything I can do so I won't go to jail?" Brock raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I've heard this a few times. What's your plea?" Vanessa bit her lip.</p><p>"You can have your way with me. Any way you want." Brock took off his sunglasses and looked at Vanessa in her eyes. Her eyes were heavy lidded and she leaned forward, showing her cleavage.</p><p>"Hayhoe, I'll be right back. Those Wetzel Pretzels were calling my name." The girl cop walked away and Brock looked around, finding nobody in the parking lot.</p><p>"What way were you thinking, miss Mateo?" Vanessa smiled coyly.</p><p>"Please, call me Vanessa. I was thinking in a sexual way. I've never fucked a cop before and I'd love to." Vanessa's voice was low and filled with fake lust. Brock licked his lips and opened the car door before taking the handcuffs in.</p><p>"Get in, we only have a little time." Yes! Vanessa thought. I'm really getting out of this! Vanessa got in and Brock shut the door. As soon as he did, he was on her in record time. He was massaging her breast through her leopard print tank top and rubbing her pussy through her high waisted short shorts as he made out with her. The kissing turned passionate in a second, but Vanessa pulled away to pull down her tank top and black, lacy push up bra. Her large, perky breasts popped out and Brock cupped and squeezed them before sucking on her sensitive, dark brown nipples.</p><p>"Mmm, fuck..." Vanessa moaned and Brock slid his hand into Vanessa's shorts under her panties. He quickly rubbed her clit and it didn't take long for Vanessa to come. Her whole body shook and she cried out, moaning profanities. When she was finished, Brock pulled his hand back out and she covered her breasts once again.</p><p>"I won't take you to jail if you suck my fat cock," Brock whispered in Vanessa's ear, making her shudder. He took himself out and he did in fact have a fat cock; it was long, thick, and veiny, and Vanessa's mouth nearly watered. She loved sucking dick, but she LOVED sucking big, fat dick. Vanessa went to work, swirling her head around the tip, and his pre cum tasted positively delicious, and she couldn't wait to swallow his cum. She put her hair behind her back and took him all the way in, deep throating him like a pro. Brock bucked his hips up, needing more so Vanessa hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head up and down quickly, moaning on his cock.</p><p>"Shit, I'm gonna-ah!" Before he could say come, Brock's warm, sticky cum was shooting into Vanessa's mouth and she swallowed all of it was ease. Brock put himself away and they got out of the car and shut the door just in time.</p><p>"I got you a pretzel-hey! Why isn't she in cuffs?" Brock looked at Vanessa before looking at his partner.</p><p>"Her mom's funeral is tomorrow. I wanted to make an exception." The girl cop hesitated before nodding.</p><p>"Alright, fair enough. Now if we catch you stealing again, you're going downtown no matter what." Vanessa nodded and she handed her her backpack.</p><p>"It'll never happen again, I promise." Brock nodded and slipped her his card before hopping back in the car.</p><p>"Text me," He whispered and Vanessa coyly smirked.</p><p>"Will do, Brock." The cops sped away and left Vanessa standing on her own. Her legs were weak and shaky as she walked to her car, getting in.</p><p>"Whew." She started up her car and grabbed her phone, texting the number on the card.</p><p>'hey Brock, it's Vanessa, the little girl who sucked your cock and who you almost arrested' Vanessa giggled at the text and put her phone away before speeding back home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>